BRAINS!
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: There is something up with Humphrey, and the gang tries to find out why. But will they like the answer?
1. Looking quite delicious

It was another beautiful day in Jasper Park. All the birds were chirping and everyone was doing their own routines.

"So, you are not going to tell us what happened during it?" Humphrey asked Kate.

"Nope. It's a secret between me and Saul." Kate said.

"Fine. But I hope you weren't hurt."

"No. I wasn't. Just I scar right here." She pointed to the three scratch marks on her chest.

"Oh my God! Did I do that?"

"No. it's not important. Let's just go and do something."

"Like what? Every time we do something, it turns out for the worse."

"No, it's not. Hey, how about we go see Garth and Lilly?" Kate suggested. Humphrey thought about it for a second.

"Can I insult Garth?"

"Yep."

"Let's go." And so they went. They walked through the forest were they looked at the all of the withering trees.

"Wow. Winter's coming." Humphrey said.

"Yeah. Maybe soon, we will be able to snuggle together for warmth." Kate said as she nuzzled her mate. Humphrey smiled.

"That sounds great. And that scar you have on your chest looks quite… delicious."

"What? That's disgusting!"

"What? Oh, sorry. I'm still a little on edge since basically… everything went wrong during our trip to Idaho."

"Well, maybe it's all the grass that you have in your ears from the log-sledding."

"Fuck the grass. I don't hive a shit about the grass. I just want to sample that scar."

"Stop it. Just stop. That's gross. And besides, we're here." Kate said as they got to the den.

"Hey, sister." Lilly said. Garth smiled.

"Hey, we just want to visit and talk."

"I came here to insult." Humphrey said.

"Oh great. That sounds like fun." Garth said sarcastically.

"You bet your tail it is."

"I wish you two would stop insulting for a day." Lilly said.

"We can't. It's our nature." Humphrey smiled.

"No. That sounds like a nature of a black spy against a white spy."

"Weird analogy. But I'll take it." Garth said. "But it's true. We can't really be nice to each other."

"Yes. He's no fun. Mainly because he can't drink." Everyone looked at him in confusion. "Because he's pregnant." They continued to stare. "Because he's the girl…"

"Oh, come on, Humphrey. That's not right." Kate said. "You have to have sex in order to be pregnant." She said with a smile.

"Oh, snap!" Humphrey exclaimed.

"That's absurd." Lilly said.

"Have you guys even played around a little?"

"Yes, have you? What's this sudden interest in our sex life?" Garth asked.

"Just something to annoy you Garth-y boy!" Humphrey laughed.


	2. Reggie Lupis

Garth glared at Humphrey for a few seconds.

"I'm going to get some water." He said as he left.

"Alright. Go do… your thing." Humphrey said awkwardly. Before he knew it, his eyes perked up and started to sniff.

He made his way to Garth and started to sniff his tail as he was leaving. Of course, Garth noticed this.

"Um… what are you doing?" He asked as he stopped at the entrance.

"You have a cut on your tail. Possibly right here." He pointed at the exact location of the scar.

"Ye-yeah. I got into a fight with the northern wolves."

"You and your fights." Lilly said giggling.

"Why do you care about my scars? And how did you know that I had one right there?"

"I don't know. I just sense this. My head is all wonky."

"You're wonky." Kate said. Humphrey laughed a little at her comment.

"Well, when you're done sniffing my scars and wounds, I will be going."

"Could I do something before you go?"

"What?"

"Can I taste the scar?" Everyone looked at him in disgust.

"That's… not going to happen. You're disgusting." Garth said as he left.

"Please! I'm desperate! I'm…" Humphrey stopped and blinked. He turned around to see Kate and Lilly with shocked faces.

"I have to go." He said before sprinting. He made his way through the forest to the Eastern pack territory.

"What's wrong with me? Why did I want to taste his scar?" Humphrey thought.

Then suddenly, he was scratched in the arm. He flinched in pain. He saw that he had swiped his arm against a tree branch. Humphrey stared at the wound that bled for a few minutes.

"It looks so… tasty. I would like to eat all my skin and…What am I saying?!" Humphrey yelled. "This is not me! Why do I want to eat flesh? Tasty… delicious... flesh…"

Humphrey licked his wound and smacked his lips.

"Oh, that's good." Humphrey blinked a few times. "Ahhh!" He screamed as he ran.

"I need to find Aaron. Maybe he can help." Humphrey started to sprint again to Aaron's den. He looked inside to see that it was partially empty, except for a table, some boxes, and a bed in the back.

"Oh, God. I don't even what to know what he does with that bed." Humphrey sighed.

"Oh, hi Master Humphrey." Humphrey turned around to see… well, himself. The creation.

"Oh, hi."

"What may I help thou with?" He asked in a deep lisp.

"I want to find Aaron."

"He should be coming with his sister right about now."

"Hey Humphrey." Aaron said as he popped his head in the entrance. He was followed by his black-harried sister.

"Okay, enough chit-chat. I need your help." Humphrey pleaded.

"Okay. Of course." Aaron replied. "Why?"

"I just have this weird feeling and everything." Aaron then noticed his scar.

"What happened to you?"

"I cut myself while trying to get here."

"Damn. I need to relocate to where you guys are. People take forever to get here."

"Okay. Bleeding here. Need your help."

"Alright. Alight." Aaron replied.


	3. Sweet Wolf, Dirty Mouth

"Should I be here for this?" Stacy asked.

"If you want to."

"Well, I don't want to see anything gross, so good luck with your meeting… club appointment… something regarding dildos." And with that, she left.

"Sweet wolf. Dirty mouth." Aaron said with a smile.

"Can we get to my problem?" Humphrey asked.

"Oh, sure. Just what exactly is going on?"

"I just have these weird cravings for… blood… and flesh."

"That's normal. Next!" Aaron yelled as he left.

"Aaron! You didn't listen!"

"Yes I did. You like to eat… flesh… oh I see. Well, gotta do a diagnosis on you." Aaron took his arm and moved him to his table.

"Will it hurt? Do I have to lie on that bed over there?" Humphrey pointed to the bed.

"No, that's not a patient bed. That's… experimental."

"I'm glad you stopped at that." Humphrey sighed.

"Who said I was finished?" Aaron said with a smirk. Humphrey put on a disgusted face.

"Gross! Just check me before I puke."

"Alright, but I don't know what exactly I'm dealing with. What exactly are you feeling?"

"Well, just cravings. I want very much to eat flesh and drink blood with… my mouth… dripping…"

Humphrey was in a hypnotized state.

"Humphrey? Hello?" Aaron looked into Humphrey's eyes and saw that they were becoming just two white balls.

"Humphrey, snap out of it!" Aaron yelled.

"Humphrey's not here, Mr. Marsh." He pushed him away and ran off.

"Oh, this isn't good…" Aaron ran off, following Humphrey. Back at Garth's den, Kate and Lilly were conversing.

"Hey, Kate?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah sis?"

"Did you ever do anything with Humphrey?"

"You mean like adventures?"

"No… sexually?" Kate blushed.

"Well, a little."

"Really? How come Garth and I are like the only ones that didn't do anything like that?"

"Don't worry. It will happen. Which is the same thing I told Humphrey."

"But… I want him. In that way." Lilly said blushing red.

"Well, just go to him. Just like what Aaron does all the time."

"But I don't have his sexual charm." Lilly informed her.

"I don't think what he has is charm. I think its lust." Kate scoffed.

"I guess you're right." Kate and Lilly turned around to see Humphrey walking past them.

"Oh, hi Humphrey!" Kate said smiling. Humphrey looked at them with his blank stare.

"Um, why are you looking at us like that?" Lilly asked confused.

"Death needs more minions like you." Humphrey said.

"What?" They asked. Humphrey then pounced on Kate.

"What are you doing?!" She yelled.

"My job." He said in a demonic voice.


	4. Such Horrible Things

"What are you talking about Humphrey?!" Kate exclaimed. "What's your job?"

"To eat." He said simply as he was about to take a bite of her.

"Stop!" A voice shouted. It was Aaron. "Don't do this Humphrey! We can help you."

"Too late! I'm a cannibal now because of you guys!" He said with a sneer. Aaron looked at him in fear then suddenly realized something.

"Oh my God!"

"What is it?" Kate said as she broke free of Humphrey. He fell down to the ground with a grunt.

"I know why he's like this! The cannibal that attacked him! It must've had some sort of spell on him."

Humphrey got up from the floor and started to charged for Aaron. Aaron simply punched him square in the nose and Humphrey fell down unconscious.

"Why did you do that for?" Lilly asked.

"My methods are a little unorthodox. But look, he's down and we can see what's wrong." Aaron motioned to Humphrey's lying body.

"I hope you know what you are doing." Kate said.

"Actually, I don't."

"What?!" Kate exclaimed. Aaron shushed her.

"Not so loud! He might wake up." He looked at Humphrey and sighed. "I need help to get him back to my den."

Kate and Lilly obeyed as they helped him carry the wolf to his den.

"Man, is he heavy or what?" Aaron joked.

"He doesn't eat that much." Kate said. "He's always doing stuff."

"Well, he can rest after I examine him." Aaron replied. They made it to the den where they set Humphrey down on the table.

Aaron then started to examine him. He looked at the two girls.

"Could you give me a minute?" He asked. They went out of the den and sat.

They sat until they couldn't take it.

"He's dead." Kate said. Lilly looked at her in horror.

"Kate!"

"It's true!" Kate said with tears.

"No it's not. Just remember what happened with Garth. Aaron can help." Kate sniffled.

"Has he let you down before?" Kate looked at her.

"No. He's actually helped a lot."

"Exactly! Now, don't be sad." Kate smiled a little.

Her heart felt heavy. What if he is really dead? All of those close encounters with death. It's unnatural!

Lilly saw Kate's solemn face. "Hey Kate." She said. Kate turned.

"I love you. And I know Humphrey loves you a lot." Kate cried and hugged her.

This is when Aaron came outside.


	5. BRAINS!

"Kate." Aaron spoke. Kate looked at him.

"The bite from the cannibal was fatal. And Humphrey is…" Aaron stopped. Kate's jaw dropped.

"No…"

"I thought he was immortal." Lilly said.

"That's what I thought too. But…" He turned his head to the den. Kate ran inside and saw Humphrey's lifeless body on the table.

"No… Humphrey." Kate spoke softly. She hugged him and started to cry.

"I'm so sorry, Kate." Aaron said. "If there's anything I can do to help me eat your brains…" Kate's eyes widened. She turned around and saw that both Lilly and Aaron's eyes were just white balls.

"What the…" She then felt Humphrey jolt up.

"Hello, Kate." Humphrey spoke. Kate backed away.

"What's happening? How are you alive?" Kate trembled.

"I just am." He replied. Kate backed against the wall and the trio of blank eyed wolves walked towards her.

"Don't worry Kate. One little bit, and you'll be just like us." Humphrey said echoic.

"Yes. Just like us." Lilly repeated.

"Just like us." Aaron repeated.

"No! I'm not like that!"

"You have no choice." Aaron replied. "We need your BRAINS!"

"Don't! Get away from me!" Kate balled up in a corner.

"One little bite Kate!" Lilly said as they inched more to her.

"Get away from me!" Kate yelled. She screamed to the top of her lungs until she eventually gave up.

"Kate, what's wrong?" She heard.

"Get away from me!" She yelled again. She then felt a paw on her and she jolted up. What she saw was Humphrey. No one else. Just regular Humphrey.

"Wha-what?" Kate was confused.

"What happened?" Humphrey asked. "You fell asleep and the next minute you started to scream."

"You don't want to eat my flesh?" She asked.

"What?! No! What makes you think that?" Kate looked at Humphrey eyes. They were normal.

"Where's Lilly and Aaron?"

"Lilly is with Garth and Aaron is with Hutch." Kate sighed with relief.

"I had this weird dream." She told him. "You were there. And Aaron was there. And Lilly was there."

"It's okay. It's all over." Humphrey comforted her.

"There is nothing to worry about. You are awake and alive." Humphrey smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Thanks." She said as she nuzzled him.

They then left the den and they were at peace once again. Well, for a while.


End file.
